A Little Change
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chrystal isnt mine. She is ChrystalK114's. She let me use her. :) Anyway, the story of how Chrystal met her baby brother Joey. Read and review!


Ok, Chris and Aviva weren't together, just the legal parents of a girl named Chrystal, as Aviva had let Chris name the little girl when they filled out the document. Either way, now she was 11, and noticed something different about her mother. She heard her murmuring something to herself, and took a small peek in the room to see Aviva holding a pregnancy test, and fighting back her tears. "No... This can't be. This just can't be." "Sweetie?" She turned, startled to find her father, standing behind her. "What's up sweetie?" "Look!" She whispered, and Chris smiled. "I'll go see what's wrong." He entered, and came back 5 minutes later, shocked. "What's wrong daddy?" "Y-You're gonna be a big sister..." "What?" "Yea." "What do you mean?" "You're mother is pregnant with a baby..." "Oh... Why?" "I-I'll tell you later sweetie." "Tell me daddy!" "Why are you being so stubborn?" "Daddy can you buy me a book?" "Um sure its a book why not?" "Yay!" Chris smiled at his daughter, and felt worried. How was he gonna tell her he was engaged with Aviva?

9 loooooong months later, Chris woke up Chrystal at 5am. "Daddy why are you waking me up at 5am?" "Shh... I want you to meet a special someone..." Chris took her to the hospital, then took her to a room. "Hey sweetie..." Aviva sat up tiredly, and was holding a little bundle. "Hi mom!" "Shh..." Chris smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Why?" "Go to your mother and you'll see..." Chrystal obeyed him, and walked over to Aviva. "Aww... He's so cute!" Suddenly, the baby woke up, and made little noises for attention. The baby grabbed Chrystal's finger, and Aviva smiled. "He likes you Chrystal..." "Its a boy?" "Yes..." "What's his name?" "We wanted you to help us decide..." "Hmm... I don't know. He DOES look like a baby kangaroo..." "Like a Joey?" "Yea. Hey, that could be his name daddy! Joey!" The baby giggled in agreement, and Aviva smiled. "He likes it." "Yea!" "Should he have a middle name?" "How about Dipper?" "Dipper?" "Yea." Aviva smiled at her baby son, and Chris kissed her cheek. "That's a perfect name don't you think? Joey Dipper Kratt." "Yea. I can't wait till he gets older so I can teach him things!" "Like?" "Star Trek and Sherlock Holmes mostly!" Aviva laughed, and Chris smiled. "Yes you can teach him anything you want as long as it isn't bad?" "Chris she's a good girl." "Yea. Well, I'm just saying."

A while later, Chrystal began reading Joey her favorite story, and Joey laid on his crib, listening intently to what his big sister was talking about. Martin came at that moment, and was smiling. "Hi Uncle Martin!" "Hiya Chrystal!" "Oh boy! Another family member!" Joey thought excitedly, and his excitement led him to start making happy noises. "He's excited to meet you Uncle Martin!" Aviva giggled, and Chris smiled. Chris smiled, and wrapped his arm around Aviva. "Congrats bro, congrats Aviva." "Thanks Martin." Chris smiled, and Martin walked up to the baby and Chrystal. "Aww... You're lucky to get a baby brother. I remember when I met Chris." Chrystal giggled, then those giggled became laughter that filled the room. Joey liked being entertained with laughter and made noises. "Oh look! Its snowing outside!" Chrystal peeked out the window, and Aviva smiled. "Your brother was born when it started snowing..." "We were lucky to get here fast. Snow's been coming down hard for a while." "Really? How did we get here then daddy?" "Took the back roads. Before 6 am the back roads are empty." "Oh." Aviva smiled, then shivered. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" "Both Mami." "Well you've got the covers I've got nothing." "Bro I've got a spare jacket you could use." "Mine's in the Tortuga I didn't expect the weather to get this cold." Martin laughed, and Joey giggled along with him. "What's so funny son? That I'm cold?" "Yea! Tiene frio papi!" Joey understood, and giggled again. "He understands Spanish?" Aviva smiled, and Chris laughed. "I guess he got that from you because I partially understand it." Aviva smiled, and Martin peered over Joey. "Gosh I never thought your kid would look so much like you..." "Como?" Asked Chrystal, who looked up from her vook, and Martin cocked his head. "Excuse me?" "She meant how Martin." "Oh... I mean look at him. He's got little sprigs in his hair and he technically looks like your father as a baby." "De verdad?" "Huh?" "Means really?" Aviva smirked, and smiled. "Oh. Yea he did." Chris blushed, he hated being talked about him being cute when he was a baby. Aviva gripped his hand, and Martin smirked. "Bro just admit it in front of your kids... You're totally in love with Aviva." "Are you papi?" Chrystal gave him a tiny smirk, and he sighed. "I give up. I AM in a relationship with Aviva AND we are engaged."

"What?" Chrystal asked. "Means que nos vamos a casar." "Casar? Marry?" Chrystal asked excitedly, and Chris smiled. "Yea." "Yay!" "Lucky boy." Martin smiled, thinking about his own kids and his girlfriend.

About a year later, Joey began to follow Chrystal around. "Stop following me Joey." "No!" He chirped out, and fell. He got up, and started walking around wobbly, and crashed into Koki, who looked down at him. "Hey little guy, what are ya doing over here?" She looked up to see Aviva sleeping on the desk, when an incoming call startled her awake. "Gah!" "Mommy wake!" Joey giggled, and Koki laughed. "Yea who wouldn't wake up with a call that loud." She turned sleepily to the screen, and saw Chris grinning. "Hey Aviva those disks done yet? Cuz we might need them soon..." "I-I'm almost done... Just give me... A couple more... Minutes..." She yawned, and Chris smirked. "Ok... I'll give ya 5. That sound ok?" She nodded, and fell back asleep. "I guess that's a no." Koki shook her head laughing, and Chrystal smiled. "I'll finish them... I doubt there's any chance of Mami getting them done soon." "Really?" "Yea..." She finished the disks, and Jimmy sent them off. A while later, an incoming call entered, but no one answered. Joey was sleeping in his play pen, Koki was working on the Tortuga, Aviva was sleeping on her desk again, Jimmy was sleeping as well, and Chrystal was watching her star trek on her creature pod.

**Outside...**

"Bro I think something's going on." "Let me try one last thing." He called Aviva on her computer, and sleepily she moved the mouse to answer it. "Aviva? Aviva..." Chris smirked, and Martin began to laugh. "Aviva? Aviva... Aviva!" Startled, she woke up, then smiled. "Sorry what was that?" "You ok?" "Yea... Just a bit... Sleepy." She yawned, and fell right back asleep. "She didn't even say anything." "Ay bro she'll get used to it. I did. And I have twins!" "Yea I guess..."

Chrystal looked up at her sleeping mother, then saw the computer running. "Hey dad hey Uncle Martin what's up?" "Why haven't you guys answered us?" "We've been sorta busy." "Busy sleeping." Chris smirked, and Chrystal laughed. "Mom Joey and Jimmy are sleeping, Aunt Koki is outside working on the Tortuga." "No wonder, what about you? You know the Tortuga real good by now..." "Papi Mami no me deja usar las cosas." "Anyway just wanted to tell you that we are going back and we sorta need a lift..." "Why?" "Heh heh..." Martin chuckled nervously, and Chris aimed the phone at the mess of nuts and bolts on the ground. "Mami is gonna kill you." "Don't make it any worse." Martin smirked, and at the moment Aviva woke up. "Hmm?" Chris smiled, "Aviva I suggest you get an energy drink... There's some in the fridge." "I don't drink that." "Coffee then?" "I had some but they don't work." "Um... Gee I dunno..." She opened up the drawer, and pulled out a five hour energy drink, and Chris smiled. "That should keep ya running at least till night." "You needed something?" "Papi quiere que los recojas." "Ok sure I'll be right there." "Mami can I go with you?" "Sure." "Mommy I go!" Joey chirped out when she shut off the call, and she smiled. "Of course... I wouldn't leave you alone by yourself would I Nene..." She picked him up, and set him down on the floor so he could walk. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the cre terra, then buckled him in. "Mami puedo ir al frente?" "Sure why not..." Chrystal got in front, and buckled in. Since the boys where pretty far off from the Tortuga, Aviva made sure to fill up the tank completely. After, she began driving, and Chrystal made faces at Joey. Joey giggled, and Aviva smiled. She turned the mirror to be facing Joey, and Chrystal smiled at Aviva. "Mami why are you turning the mirror?" "So I can see if Joey needs anything." "Mommy I hungry!" "Can I give him some of my cookie?" Aviva stopped at the red light, after all the bros had decided to go investigate in the BUSIEST place in the entire world, Los Angeles. The bros where in the San Gabriel Mountains, and the crew had parked in a nice little secluded spot in LA, about an hour and a half from the mountains. "Sure. Just make sure its a big enough piece so he doesn't choke on it." "How do I cut it?" "Give me a sec." She parked in the side of the high way, and dug in the glove box of the creterra. "Why the heck does your father have your brother's can of snacks in the glove box?" "Gimme!" Joey extended his hands out to the can, and Chrystal smiled. "How do you say you want it?" "Pwease?" "Good!" She enjoyed being part of a family after so long, and loved her baby brother, even if he got annoying at times. "Just give him the can... He gets quite annoying when he's hungry." Chrystal giggled, and handed Joey the can. "Immediately he began eating, and Aviva smiled. "Not too much ok squirt? You don't wanna get a tummy ache do you..." Aviva poked Joey's nose, and he giggled. She began driving again, and Chrystal asked her another question. "Mami daddy likes those snacks." "Galletas de bebe?" "Yea. He was eating some with Joey the other day." Aviva broke out laughing, and Chrystal giggled. "Ay Tu papa... Chris has always been like that... Even as a kid he liked eating them. Probably cuz they have different flavors." "Yea." "Does papi still like baby food?" "Yea... That's what I give him when he's sick. Remember when he kept vomiting up everything he ate and drank?" "Don't remind me." Chrystal smiled disgusted, and Aviva continued, "I gave him some baby food and he didn't vomit it up." "That's what you had him on? Baby food and suero?" "Yeup. He liked it." "Wow I didn't know dad liked that." "Oh he does. There's many things you don't know about your dad... You'll find out sometime..." What did Aviva mean by that?


End file.
